King Zombie
King Zombie is a special mutation seen on certain zombies in Dead Rising 3. They appear after Nick opens the storage container in Central Storage during Chapter 4. After this, they become a regular enemy and appear in regular zombie hordes. Defeating them will yield additional PP. Appearances and Abilities It seems these zombies are created when a certain type of radiation is applied on people with anti-zombification chips, making them mutate even worse than Gas Zombies. These zombies are tall, wear only a pair of jeans and have multiple boils around the body. Their most noticeable feature is the beehive that the wasps build around their heads and neck. While their introductory cutscene shows them with the ability to 'send' a swarm of wasps to nearby zombies, enraging them to attack anything alive near them, they will not do this in gameplay and only make nearby zombies as aggressive and durable as they are during nighttime. They are far stronger and durable than common zombies but when killed, their upper body explode in a mix of an unknown green substance (that has the same properties as the vomit blood from Gas Zombies), which damages anything within its radius. There is another variant which lacks the beehive. It is a tall, bald zombie that is faster and has the same attack pattern from prisoner zombies. While it doesn't have the ability to send wasps, they still can explode when killed. Overtime Mode During Overtime Mode, General Hemlock harvests the King Zombies in hopes that he will be able to make a virus that he can spread worldwide. By doing this, the entire world would enter a state of martial law. His plan is to get rid of all human life but to leave all of the infrastructure intact. Tactics * Try to dispose these zombies using ranged weapons to avoid getting caught in the suicide blast. * If killed with a vehicle, its suicide blast can damage it. * If many King Zombies are together, killing one may cause a chain reaction that kills the rest. * The suicide blast can kill nearby regular zombies while special types will only be knocked down. * Just like with Gas Zombies, fire-based weapons are very effective. Trivia *The King zombies have many characteristics of the Boomer in Left 4 Dead. They are infected that have boils around their bodies, they make surrounding zombies more brutal (the kings zombies use queens to enrage zombies while the Boomer pukes on the player acting as "catnip" for zombies), and when they die, their upper body explodes (King zombies do damage while the Boomer releases the same substance as the puke, anyone in the explosion radius will be attacked by zombies as if being puked on). *Its role is somewhat similar to Gas Zombies in Dead Rising 2. Both were created by experimentation, while gas zombies were created to harvest the queens inside them, the king zombies were harvested for their uses in warfare and the ability to start outbreaks. *The King zombie is also similar to the Suicider from Dead Island, another zombie video game. As both are wearing ripped jeans, are covered in boils, and explode when defeated. They are also both a special zombie due to a mutation in their bodies (But in the case of the Suicider, it explodes whether killed from a distance or you get too close). * Sometimes King zombies can be heard giggling. * The Pacifier is the only weapon that makes their heads explode without destroying the rest of the body. Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Zombies